The Forbbiden Spell
by Dragon9
Summary: Strange girl Samantha shows up. Somethign weird about her, and she seems to be an outcast, but Harry looks pass that. H/Samantha Pleae R/R
1. The New Girl

"Darn!" said Samantha. Samantha was a new student (5th year) at Hogwarts. Her black, blue streaked hair and red and gray eyes made her unique (no dye, no contacts, natural), but made it impossible for her to make friends since she looked so strange. And also she had a scar, a dragon with lighting through it on her right cheek of her face. She covered her face with the hood of her cloak, which was black with a blue border and almost looked like silk. But she wore regular clothes under, dark, flare jeans and a long sleeve, dark blue shirt.  
  
Samantha was trying to go through the wall to the Hogwarts Express. "Are you alright?" asked a girl with brown hair (Hermione Granger).  
  
"Yeah," said Samantha, but the girl was already gone. She picked up her luggage and a cage.  
  
"You better hurry up," said a voice from the cage.  
  
"Shh!" said Samantha, "If people find out that you can talk, they're going to really think I'm weird, Midnight."  
  
"Sorry," he said quietly. Midnight was a small black cat, whom belonged to long generations of Samantha's family, and he's very wise.  
  
"Okay, hopefully this would work," she said, closing her eyes. She walked towards the wall. She expected to hit a wall and fall once again, but she didn't. She opened her eyes and there she was. "Wow." Many young wizards and witches were boarding the train.  
  
"Two minutes!" yelled the conductor. Samantha hurried off to the train, but she then tripped on the first step. Why do I have to be such a klutz, thought Samantha, today of all days.  
  
"Do you need help?" asked a boy's voice. Samantha looked up and found herself looking at a boy with black hair, gem-like green eyes, with glasses, and a lightning scar on his forehead. Samantha kept looking at him like she knew him from somewhere. He looks familiar, thought Samantha.  
  
"No, I'm alright," said Samantha, snapping out of it. Harry smiled and walked away waving.  
  
"Someone's in love," said Midnight.  
  
"No, I'm not!" exclaimed Samantha. Samantha walked around the train looking for a place to sit. No one seemed to want to scoot a little over for a strange girl who they never seen before. Samantha was walking past a compartment and then she tripped over a foot. A foot? She looked at who it was. It was a boy who had an evil grin on with white hair, and then he began to laugh. Samantha started to form a fist and was ready to pound his face.  
  
"Meow!" exclaimed Midnight, trying to signal for her to calm down. Samantha let go of her fist and started to walk away.  
  
"What's all the commotion?" said a girl popping her head from the opposite compartment. The girl Samantha had seen before.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just tripped. Trying to find a compartment, sorry," she said, seeing that the boy was gone and that it was stupid trying to explain what happened.  
  
"Um... you want to sit with us?" she asked, kindly.  
  
"Sure, thank you," she said, stepping in. There were two other boys inside. The boy she saw from earlier and a boy with freckles and orange hair.  
  
Samantha sat next to Hermione, next to the window, across Harry. "I'm Hermione Granger. He's Ron Wealsy," the boy smiled, and took out a chocolate frog. "And you probably know the famous, Harry Potter."  
  
"Actually, I don't," said Samantha, starting to go red.  
  
"Wow, that's a first," said Ron.  
  
"Well, you look familiar," she said to Harry, "Like I seen you somewhere."  
  
"Harry's parents were killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and he survived and defeated Him like 5 times," said Ron, popping a chocolate frog into his mouth.  
  
"I think I've heard of that, I'm not sure," she said.  
  
"You don't have an accent, are you new?" asked Hermione, just realizing that.  
  
"Well, it's a long story..." she said.  
  
"We have time," said Harry, interested.  
  
"Um... well, my parents were killed by Voldmort too," Ron and Hermione flinched. "Opps, sorry I forgot."  
  
"It's okay, keep going," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay, and well, I survived for some reason. My aunt said it was because I reacted by using my protective shield, but I'm not sure, I was just a baby then..."  
  
"Protective shield?" interrupted Ron.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "Don't you guys have powers like that, and telekinetic and levitation and things... like that?"  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"Oh," she started to blush even more. Great, now I'm a total freak, she thought.  
  
"So what do you use for a wand?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't have a wand, I just do whatever, sometimes I point to something though," she said.  
  
"Cool," said Ron, with his mouthful.  
  
"Um...I was living with my aunt, but she died and so I'm going to stay with Uncle Dumbledore for a while in the sum..."  
  
"Uncle Dumbledore!" exclaimed Harry and Ron.  
  
"Well, he's not really my uncle, he's my godfather," she said.  
  
"Meow!" said Midnight.  
  
"Opps," said Samantha. Picking up the cage up and opening it.  
  
"What's that?" asked Ron.  
  
"A cat," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Midnight doesn't like his cage much," said Samantha. Hermione starting petting him and Midnight purred. Samantha put him on Hermione's lap.  
  
Samantha looked out at the scenery. Wow, it's so much more beautiful here, thought Samantha. She then felt someone staring at her. She looked up and saw Harry staring at her.  
  
"Uh.... is there something wrong, Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," said Harry, and stopped staring at her. I wonder what she's hiding under her cloak, thought Harry. Then the compartment door slammed opened. And in came a boy, the boy who tripped Samantha.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy!" said Ron standing up.  
  
"Oh, shut up," said Malfoy, pushing him down.  
  
"Where's Crabbe and Goyle (Sorry, can't remember name)?" asked Harry, getting up too.  
  
"Oh, they got in trouble for a stink bomb," he said, laughing as if it was a good memory.  
  
"Just go away!" said Hermione.  
  
"Shut up, Mudblood," he said. Harry got his wand out and was ready to strike, so was Malfoy.  
  
"Who's he?" whispered Samantha to Hermione. Malfoy heard this and looked at Samantha with interest. He put his wand down.  
  
"Now, what do we have here?" he said.  
  
"I'm Samantha, just Samantha. No last name," she said getting up, and extending her hand. He shook it. His hand was cold and sweaty. Samantha wiped her hand on her cloak.  
  
"What are you doing here with Muggle lovers?" he asked. "Would you like to sit with me?"  
  
"Well.... for you.... definitely..." she said. Hermione, Ron, and especially Harry couldn't believe it. "NOT!" Samantha then punched him in the face. "My mom's a Muggle. And if I ever hear you talking trash about even one of them one more time, I'll come and beat you up ten times worst." Malfoy hold onto his face and looked like he was about to cry. He got up and stomped towards her with his wand out. She then pushed him out the door and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Wow!" said Harry. All three of them started laughing really hard.  
  
"Wait, I'm not done yet," she said. She twirled her finger around and closed her eyes.  
  
"Hey! Where's my pants?" yelled a voice from outside and a cloud of laughter. The three other started to laugh even harder.  
  
"That was incredible," said Hermione.  
  
"I never seen anyone stand up to him like that," said Harry. Ron couldn't' seem to stop laughing. They all put their cloaks on since they were almost there. Samantha stood outside and looked up at the huge castle, and of its beauty.  
  
"Beautiful, ain't it?" said a voice from behind her. She turned around.  
  
"Hagrid!" she exclaimed and hugging him.  
  
"Wow, Samantha, you grew," he said. Samantha smiled.  
  
"Hi, Hagrid," said Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"I want you guys to meet Sama..." said Hagrid, but was interrupted by Samantha.  
  
"We already met on the train," she said, smiling, but could be hardly seen since she wore her hood that still had a shadow over her face. Ron, Hermione, and Harry departed on a carriage and Samantha went with Hagrid.  
  
"So Harry Potter's a charmer?" he said, teasingly. Samantha just smiled. She entered the Great Hall and looked up trying to remember it all. The four long tables were filled with students and the fifth with teachers and her Uncle.  
  
"Samantha!" he said opening his arms. Samantha ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Dumbledore," she said, "I missed you so much."  
  
Harry looked at her from the Gryffindor table trying to figure out what they were saying. There's something about her, thought Harry. He had a certain feeling that there was something about Samantha that wasn't quite right. The whole place was full and Professor Dumbledore ordered everyone to be quiet.  
  
"Before we start the sorting ceremony. I would like to introduce Samantha, she's my goddaughter from America," he said as people started to whisper. "I expect you to treat her like any other, and she would be sorted first," Samantha walked towards the hat and sat on the stool. She pulled the hat that covered her eyes and she was glad since she was nervous about everyone staring at her.  
  
"Maybe Gryffindor, or Slytherin. Your father was in Slytherin, but you seem so much better in Gryffindor," said the Sorting Hat.  
  
"Not where stupid Malfoy is," she thought.  
  
"Okay, then.... GRYFFINDOR!" said the hat. Samantha took the hat off and walked toward the cheering, Gryffindor table. She sat next to Ron and two other boys who looked like Ron's brothers.  
  
"Welcome," said one of them extending his hand. "I'm Fred and this is George."  
  
"Hi," she said shaking his hand.  
  
"Or is it, I'm George and he's Fred," he said.  
  
Samantha, Hermione, Ron and Harry laughed. The Sorting was over and everyone started eating.  
  
"Looks like Malfoy's still mad at you," said Harry looking at Malfoy staring angrily at Samantha. Samantha looked behind her and Malfoy was glaring at her.  
  
"For what?" asked Fred or George.  
  
"It's so funny. Samantha punched him and it looked like he was going to cry," said Ron.  
  
George and Fred laughed. "Malfoy got beaten up by a girl," they kept repeating until everyone knew. Malfoy's face grew red and stopped glaring at Samantha. Everyone started to have a good laugh about it even some of the Slyterins.  
  
It was time to get back to the common room as everyone was getting tired anyways. Harry was walking with Ron and Hermione. When he felt something was wrong. He looked around for Samantha in the crowd, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He then ran back looking for her. "Samantha!" He found her slumped against a wall with blood starting to drip off her face.  
  
"Are you alright?" said Harry picking her up.  
  
"Yes," she said. She then ran towards the common room and didn't say anything else.  
  
"Wait," he said, but she was already gone.  
  
"Midnight, it's weird. I think someone try to take the amulet away," said Samantha in the common room in front of the fireplace when everyone else had gone to bed.  
  
"Well, no one can take it off, it's impossible," said Midnight.  
  
"Well, I'm going to ride a little at the Quidditch field, I'll see you later," she said, taking her broom and a box with her and rode out the window.  
  
Harry heard a noise outside his window and looked out. He couldn't believe it. Who would be up at this time, he thought He dressed quickly and got his broom, and rode it down to the Quidditch field.  
  
Their Samantha, had a headphone on, and was closing her eyes, while she stood on the broom like it was a surfboard and rode around it in the air. Harry mounted onto his broom and headed towards her. She opened the box and took out a little golden thing, a snitch.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Harry, when he was in front of Samantha. Samantha was startled and accidentally let go of the snitch.  
  
"Just practicing," she smiled nervously, almost falling off her broom from being startled.  
  
"What happened before?" he asked. Samantha looked down and didn't say anything.  
  
"You want to play a game?" she asked. Harry nodded. They started playing and it was so close. They were tied.  
  
The wind flew Samantha's hood back and Harry could see her face clearer. Her face was full of beauty and elegance, even more beautiful then a princess, you can say.  
  
"You're so beautiful," Harry said, but then realized what he said and blushed. Then he saw that Samantha was covering her cheek. He took her hand into his hand and moved it from her face. He saw the scar and couldn't believe how identical the lighting was to his. "Your scar..." he started, but Samantha let go of his hand and started flying away.  
  
"Sorry, gotta go eat, bye!" she said. Why did I let him see the scar, thought Samantha.  
  
Samantha hummed a song she was listening on her CD player as she was walking up the stairs towards her common room.  
  
"Samantha, you seem to be jolly?" said Dumbledore. Samantha looked up. She nodded.  
  
"I feel like I'm right at home, Uncle," she said.  
  
"Samantha, hurry up to class! Just because you're the daughter of my friend, doesn't mean I'm treating you special," he said.  
  
"Okay, bye!" said Samantha, running up the stairs. She said her password to the Fat Lady portrait and went in.  
  
"Potions, why does it have to be our first class?" moaned Ron.  
  
"Oh Ron, stop moaning," said Hermione.  
  
"How can I? I think Snape gets snappier every year," said Ron. Harry chuckled at this remark.  
  
"Is there a problem, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly?" said Professor Snape, towering over them.  
  
"No, Professor Snape," they both said in unison.  
  
"Liars. Ten points from Gryffindor for lying and five for talking," he said, and went off in his lecture.  
  
Samantha was sitting at a table in the corner alone. She wasn't allowed to wear her hood, and decided it didn't matter much anymore. And for that, no one seemed to want to get to know her.  
  
Her hands were sweaty since she was afraid of something bad happening and that Professor Snape would yell at her. But something did. She dropped a container full of toxin.  
  
Professor heard the commotion and started towards her. "What's happening over there?" he asked, swiftly walking past the rows toward the back. Samantha panicked and then froze the room. Everyone stopped moving, except Harry. He saw this and watched Samantha. Samantha looked at Snape and everyone else and realized what she had done. Cool, a new power, she thought. She then got the shattered glass and the poison and put it in a near by trashcan. She then unfroze the classroom.  
  
"What happened?" he demanded.  
  
"Uh... nothing, Professor Snape," Samantha replied.  
  
"I heard something here and I demand to know what happened," he said, forcefully.  
  
"I told you! Nothing!" she said, glaring at him. Bad telling a lie, she thought. But she couldn't help it.  
  
Snape relaxed and towered over her. "Don't think you're so special just because you're Dumbledore's goddaughter."  
  
The class stared at the scene. "Get back to work!" ordered Professor Snape. The class ended and many Gryffindors were excited that the class had finally ended.  
  
"Wow! I definitely didn't see anyone stand up to Professor Snape like that," said Harry, walking backwards. Samantha blushed. I should really try to control my temper, thought Samantha. Samantha smiled, but didn't say anything further and walked away.  
  
Samantha was in the library looking for a book along the old shelves She found what she was looking for, but she couldn't reach it. She jumped for it, but couldn't reach it. Levitate, thought Samantha. But she wouldn't, she hasn't got that power yet.  
  
"Do you need help?" asked a voice from behind her.  
  
"Why do you always insist in helping me, Harry?" she asked, still reaching for the book.  
  
Harry shrugged. He got the book Samantha was reaching for and was trying to read the cover. He read the cover, 'The Forbidden Magic'. This is a Muggle book, he thought. Samantha snatched the book out of his hand.  
  
"What's that book for?" he asked following her to another shelf.  
  
"Nothing," she replied.  
  
"Well, of what I can recall. Forbidden Magic is about four kids and they play around with magic that shouldn't be even used and there's some romance and adventure. Why do you want to read that when's there's a lot more adventure in the magic world?" he asked.  
  
"Um.... my friend wrote it," she said, blushing and turning around. "Now please leave me alone."  
  
"Why are you afraid?" he asked.  
  
"Afraid of what?" she asked taking some books from the shelves.  
  
"Afraid of getting close to people," he said, looking at directly into her eyes. Samantha didn't look at him, since she was unable to. She was too shy.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything," she said, and walked away.  
  
Harry followed. "Have you ever gone to a Quidditch game?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want to tomorrow?"  
  
"Really?" she said a little enthusiastic.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sure, I would love to."  
  
"Great!" And that was the end of their conversation.  
  
Samantha went to her common room and were sure some people glared at her. She hid behind the curtains of her bed and started her homework.  
  
"You know Samantha?" asked a voice.  
  
"Yeah, she sleeps over there," said a second voice, recognized as Hermione's, as a matter of factly.  
  
"She's such a freak. Did you see her eyes? And why doesn't she need a wand? She thinks she's all great," said the first voice. "I think she's trying to steal Harry from you and Ron."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, blankly. This can't be true, thought Hermione, Samantha seems so nice.  
  
"And that her parents were followers of Voldemort." They left and continued their conversation. Samantha heard this, and wept silently.  
  
"Don't listen to them, Samantha," said Midnight.  
  
"I don't even know if they are. I don't know anything about them," she said. "Why can't you tell me about them?"  
  
Midnight stayed silent. Samantha cried to sleep.  
  
Samantha didn't bother to wake up early the next day. She got up at noon and started toward the library. If they don't want me there, I won't go, thought Samantha. She spent hours in the library when she heard a commotion outside. A crowd of people were chanting, 'Gryffindor, Gryffindor!'. I guess Gryffindor won, thought Samantha. She picked up her things and went to the common room while everyone else went to eat. She felt she didn't have a big appetite.  
  
Samantha entered the common room and put her things on a table.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to be there," said Harry, a little disappointed.  
  
"I had homework," lied Samantha.  
  
"But you could have put it aside for two hours," he said, standing next to her.  
  
"I just didn't want to go," she said. Harry grew sad at what she said.  
  
"Why?" he said, holding her arm and looking at her with concern eyes. Samantha looked at him, and wanted to cry, but couldn't find herself to.  
  
"Just please leave me alone!!" she said, her voice breaking up. And pulled her arm away from his grasp and hurried away.  
  
"Midnight, what's wrong with me?" asked Samantha, petting Midnight.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Why don't I… want to get close to anyone," she said.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I say it's the curse."  
  
"There's no curse on this amulet." Midnight thought the amulet, which was red with a black shadow of a dragon, was cursed and has brought trouble to Samantha.  
  
"Midnight, that's nonsense. Maybe it's just me," she said.  
  
"Well, cheer up, tomorrow's Christmas! Merry Christmas Eve!" said Midnight changing the subject. He never liked admitting he was wrong. But it was Christmas tomorrow. Time really flew, thought Samantha.  
  
"Um...I'm sort of tired. Good-night," said Samantha, pulling the covers over her head and falling asleep.  
  
The next morning she opened her eyes, to a merry morning. Everyone was already up and there were scattered wrapping paper on the floor. Samantha found two boxes on the floor next to her bed. She opened the first one, which was from Midnight. It was a figure of a dragon; he knew it was her favorite animal. She smiled and put it on the table beside her bed. She then got the next one on her bed. It was long and thin. She opened and took out what was inside.  
  
She couldn't believe it. It oculdn't be, she thought. It was a new broom, Dragon Flight, said to be the fastest broom yet in the Magical World. She stood up and looked at the broom in her hand. Samantha was over comed with joy. She looked at the tag, 'To Samantha, Merry Christmas! From Uncle Dumbledore.' I have to thank him a whole bunch, thought Samantha. She loved flying, it just let her forget things and let her free of troubles. She put the broom under her bed and changed.  
  
Samantha headed out to the common room where mostly everyone was, talking about their what they got and stuff, but there were less people, since everyone left for home to be with their families.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" said the Weasly twins, handing her a candy cane. She took it and ate it, and smiled to the two dumbstrucked Wealsys.  
  
Samantha sat in a seat next to the fireplace, and breathed in the scent of Christmas.  
  
"Why didn't it work?" one of them said and then put the candy into his mouth. "Darn!" There was a burst of laughter. Apparently, one of the twin's nose turned into an elephant's nose.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Samantha," said Harry, taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Harry," she said. "Why aren't you home with your family?"  
  
"Well, then it won't be a merry Christmas," he said, smiling. Samantha laughed.  
  
"Thanks for the painting, it looks great," said Harry. Samantha drew a picture of Hogwarts and Harry in the front catching a snitch.  
  
Samantha just smiled. She couldn't help but feel happy.  
  
"So what did you get?" asked Harry.  
  
"Uh...a figure of a dragon from Mid..," she started, but stopped.  
  
"Your cat?" he asked.  
  
"Uh...um...please don't tell anyone, but uh... he talks and is actually really intelligent." Harry smiled, but he didn't laugh.  
  
"And well, I got a new broom!" she said, happily.  
  
"What kind?" he asked curiously.  
  
"The new... Dragon's Flight," she said, quietly, but it didn't matter. Hearing even a little whisper of the name made everyone crowd around them.  
  
"The new Dragon's Flight…. who has the new Dragon's Flight…can I ride on the broom," said people from around them. Samantha hated all the attention and snuck out and went to the lake. Harry followed her after slipping out of the crowd too.  
  
Samantha summoned her broom and it showed up in her hand. She then went on it and then started flying. Harry also summoned his broom. Samantha went to the highest tower and landed at the top. Harry sat next to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
"Um…yeah, I'm alright," said Samantha smiling. She felt that riding the broom has calmed her and made her feel a little happy.  
  
"So um… there's going to be another Qudditch game for Christmas, would you like to come this time?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'll think about it, but I can't promise anything," she said. She went on her broom and started to ride off. But her broom was starting to malfunction.  
  
"Whoa! Harry! There's something wrong with my broom," she yelled. Harry went on his broom and went after her. Suddenly, Samantha's broom stopped and then started to fall. "Harry!" Harry dived.  
  
"Samantha!" he yelled. Levitate, levitate, she thought, but she wouldn't. Harry then caught her just before she pounded to the ground. And then went beside the lake and put her against a tree.  
  
"Are you alright," said Harry, trying to take a breath.  
  
"Yes, I'm alright, excuse me, I have to go see Uncle Dumbledore." Samantha got up and walked away with her broom in her hand.  
  
Samantha didn't sit with the others and just sat on her broom in the sky. The teams, Gryffindor and the Slytherins came out. Everyone cheered. Harry looked around and spotted Samantha. He flew up.  
  
"So…" he said.  
  
"He said he didn't give me the broom. I think it's cursed or something," she said.  
  
"Do you think someone was trying…" he said.  
  
"Maybe, big possibility," she said.  
  
"Talk to you later," said Harry, riding down.  
  
"Good luck!" yelled Samantha.  
  
The game was long, and extreme, but Gryffindor won again. They were unbeatable.  
  
Samantha was with Midnight on the highest tower on her back looking at the dark sky with its shining stars.  
  
"Hey!" said Harry.  
  
"Ahh!" said Samantha, jumping. "I really wish you would stop that."  
  
"Sorry. So uh… Samantha can you please tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Um…what do you mean?" she said.  
  
"You know, you being almost unconscious, the cursed broom, you always being alone…"  
  
"Well, I just slipped, and well, someone was probably playing a prank on me."  
  
"Who would pull a prank like that?"  
  
"Well, there are really bad people out there."  
  
"Yeah, but they would never do that. Never mind," he said, when he saw that Samantha was ignoring what he was saying. He put a box beside her and left.  
  
"Look, he left a present for you. How does it feel to be in love?" asked Midnight.  
  
"Midnight!" Samantha opened the box. Inside was a bracelet with little charms, a snitch, a broom, a dragon, a black cat, and a witch's hat. "Wow, it's beautiful."  
  
"Love is in the air," Midnight started to sing. Samantha poked his head. "Ouch, you know, that really hurts." Samantha laughed.  
  
Samantha was at the Quidditch field practicing some more as the sun was starting to set.  
  
She then saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle (That's how to spell their names, right?). "What do you want, Malfoy?" she said.  
  
"To get my reputation back," he said sternly.  
  
"You mean, your reputation. Your reputation… being a self absorbed, ugly, coward, idiot, death eater, dork, has to have people do his dirty work, reputation," she said.  
  
Malfoy's face started to grow red. "At least I'm not a loner. And my parents didn't betray Dumbledore and support Voldmort and killed Harry's parents."  
  
"That isn't true!" yelled Samantha.  
  
"You want to bet?" he said. Samantha then couldn't take it anymore. She then started punching him. Malfoy fought back, but then he ordered Crabbe and Goyle to get her.  
  
"So you do have to get your goons to do your dirty work," she said, her forehead bleeding.  
  
"Goons?" said Crabbe and Goyle looking at each other. And then started to try to beat Samantha up. But she was swift. A kick there and a punch here. Crabbe and Goyle were both a little hurt, but they're stronger than they look. She ended up with a black eye, her face full of blood, and her arm being broken. It was two against one!  
  
"What's going on here?" said Hagrid, strictly.  
  
"Nothing, Hagrid," said Malfoy, and then he and the two others ran for it when Hagrid came nearer.  
  
"Samantha, you really should try to control your temper," said Hagrid, piting her.  
  
"I'm okay," she said.  
  
"Why don't you go to the hospital wing," he said.  
  
"No thanks, I rather not," she said. She didn't want to run into Malfoy again.  
  
Samantha went up to her common room. She said the password and went inside. Everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Uh…hi, everyone," she said, with a nervous smile.  
  
"Uh…Dumbledore wants to see you," said one of them. She headed outside and went to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Hi, Uncie!" she said, taking a seat.  
  
"Samantha, I'm very disappointed in you," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"Attacking students," he said.  
  
"What? But…"  
  
"But nothing, I'm taking your broom away for a week."  
  
"That's not fair!" Dumbledore looked at her sympathetically, but more than Hagrid did. He knew that Samantha wasn't really getting along with anyone and she had barely any friends. Samantha stomped out of the room. She went to the Great Hall. She hasn't ate in a long time and found herself starved.  
  
"Samantha, you okay?" asked Hermione. Samantha didn't say anything.  
  
"Um…yeah," she said through teary eyes, but kept them from being seen. 


	2. Something Gone Wrong :)

The next day, Samantha woke up at six and went to the Quidditch field. Come on, levitate, she thought, concentrating hard.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Harry, looking at her curiously.  
  
Samantha ignored him, and just kept jumping up and down.  
  
Harry then saw her amulet, and felt a pain on his scar, and smacked it. Samantha stopped jumping and looked at him. Must be wanting attention again, she thought.  
  
"Where'd you get that amulet?" he asked, trying to get used to the pain.  
  
"Oh this?" she said, looking at it. "It's just something my friend gave me, you know, the author of The Forbidden Magic. He's the only friend I know of, except Hagrid and Uncle Dumbledore, but he's my age."  
  
"Where'd he get it?" he asked.  
  
"Can you stop asking questions, I'm trying to concentrate," she said sternly.  
  
"But…" he said, but then saw the misery in Samantha's eyes. She's always been alone, he thought. He then sat down on the grass and watched her trying to fly.  
  
"Come on fly," said Samantha under her breath. She then floated about a feet off the ground. "Yes! Woo!!"  
  
"Wow!" said Harry amazed.  
  
"Oof!" said Samantha, falling back down. "Darn!" Then it started raining. Why is this always happening to me, thought Samantha. She sat on the ground looking at the sky.  
  
Harry ran over. "Let's go, you don't want to stay here," he said, extending his hand to pick her up.  
  
Samantha stood up without taking his hand. "Harry Potter, why are you keep being so nice?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "You just seem like an interesting and amazing person."  
  
Samantha laughed, walking away. "Interesting, amazing. Usually people refer to me as strange and weird," she said laughing.  
  
Harry chuckled. It started to rain even harder. He then put his cloak around Samantha and started to run towards the castle. Samantha then felt a warmth inside her. She felt like she could fly forever, run as fast as she can, or just do something impossible. When they were under the shelter of the castle. Samantha smiled a radiant smile. The most beautiful smile Harry has seen.  
  
Harry and Samantha stared at each other, feeling warm even though it was freezing cold.  
  
"Well, I have to get to the Great Hall," said Samantha breaking the stare.  
  
"Oh um… okay, bye," said Harry, smiling.  
  
The classes ended for the afternoon. Everyone had already had their lunch and went up to their common rooms. It was a nice day to sit next to the fireplace and drink a hot butterbeer and watch the rain hitting the window. Samantha, however, was in the Great Hall, finishing up her lunch since she got there late. She also was reading the finishing to 'The Forbidden Magic'.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" asked Harry, sitting next to Samantha.  
  
Samantha smiled, and said, "I'm just reading." She took a bite out of an apple and drank some butterbeer.  
  
"Do you want to go and play Chess?" he asked.  
  
"Well…um… sure," she said closing her book. They went up the stairs laughing. Harry entered the common room first and Samantha followed.  
  
"Harry, so the…" she started, but then stopped. Everyone in the common room was staring at her. She then saw Ron. He was all beaten up. His clothes were ripped and blood dripped from his arm, and his hair was a mess. Hermione was supporting him.  
  
"Ron, are you okay? What happened?" she asked, concern.  
  
"Don't act so innocent," said Hermione, glaring at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Samantha asked in confusion.  
  
"You tried to kill Ron," said George, holding Ron up on his right side.  
  
"WHAT?" she exclaimed. She then looked at Harry. "You don't believe this, do you?" Harry stayed silent and that was all she needed to answer her question. Samantha then stormed out of the common room. She ran up the stairs until she reached the very top of the castle.  
  
"Tyler, I miss you," cried Samantha. She slid down the wall and hugged her knees and started to cry.  
  
'What's wrong?' asked a voice. (Could read each others' minds.)  
  
'I hate it here.'  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'They think I tried to kill someone.'  
  
'What? Do you want to me to come there?'  
  
'I don't know. I'm really confused right now. I wish you were here.'  
  
'I know, but that is Forbidden. People are afraid if you and I are together, that He would rise and then destroy everything.'  
  
'I know, but I hate this.'  
  
'Just hang in there.'  
  
  
  
"Is that what really happened?" asked Harry, sitting next to Ron in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"She just jumped out of no where, and then started to blow these energy looking things at me," said Ron, flinching at the medication.  
  
"Are you sure it was her?"  
  
"Pretty sure," he said a little doubtfully.  
  
A few months past, there was no sign of Samantha. Dumbledore sent out a search party, but there was still no sign of her.  
  
"What do you suppose happened to her?" asked Ron. Harry didn't listen. He was staring at the fireplace, regretting that he didn't believe her. Where are you Samantha, he thought.  
  
"Maybe, we were too harsh," said Hermione.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
'Harry.' Harry heard a faint voice, of Samantha's.  
  
"Samantha?" said Harry standing up. Ron and Hermione stared at him. "Didn't you hear that?"  
  
"Uh… hear what?" asked Hermione.  
  
'Harry…please help me.'  
  
"That!"  
  
"I don't hear anything," said Ron. Harry then ran out of the room and went to Samantha's room. No one was in there and there was an eerie silence. Harry looked around. He then saw who he was looking for.  
  
"Midnight!" he said. The cat looked at him curiously. "Come on, where's Samantha?"  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"I know you can talk. Now help me find Samantha."  
  
"Samantha's going to kill me."  
  
"She's in danger." 


	3. The Book Guiding to the Cave Of Doom...l...

"What?" exclaimed Midnight.  
  
"You didn't know?" he asked.  
  
"I just thought she was sleeping at the top tower the whole time," he said. Then Harry ran out the door with Midnight running behind him. Harry was heading for the top tower, dodging students and some ghosts.  
  
Harry then stopped when he got up. He bent down.  
  
"What is it?" asked Midnight. Harry showed Midnight the bracelet he gave to Samantha. Midnight than closed his eyes. "Oh no!"  
  
"What?" demanded Harry.  
  
"She's injured. She's starting to die," he said, trying to sense her.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I know someone who might," he said. He then closed his eyes again. They disappeared and then reappeared in a room. The room was dark, and was only lit by a candlelight and looked old fashioned. There was a fireplace with the crackling of the fire and the ashes from the night before. Against the wall was a bed and a desk. Harry walked close to the table, picking up the papers on it. Then he saw a picture of Tyler and Samantha in front of the Eiffel Tower.  
  
Then a boy suddenly came into the room, which made Harry step away from the desk and beside Midnight who was on a chair. The boy had brown hair, one green and one blue eye. He was very tall, and looked like a year or two older then Harry.  
  
He looked startled then saw Midnight and relaxed but looked tense. "Midnight, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Samantha's in danger," said Midnight.  
  
Tyler looked at them, his eyes starting to glow. Harry stepped back. "I can't help her, we're forbidden to meet." He tried to look as though that didn't bother him. Then he saw Harry's confused face. "The famous Harry Potter, I wonder what you're doing here."  
  
Harry didn't bother to answer and started asking questions, "Why is it forbidden? We need to go and get Samantha," he said, knowing Samantha's life was hurriedly slipping from his hands.  
  
"It's forbidden because the ministry of magic think, if we were together we would side with Voldmort like our past lives did, but we would never. We're very powerful together and we have the power to destroy the universe, but we know that Voldmort can't control us, but they don't care. So we were parted!" he said, eyes starting to glow even brighter.  
  
"Argh, we have to get her, it doesn't matter what's forbidden," yelled Harry.  
  
"It's not that simple," said Tyler, slamming his fist onto the desk. "You seem to care for her."  
  
"Uh... she's my uh... friend," he said.  
  
"She didn't mention you much," he said. "Wait." He then closed his eyes trying to talk to her.  
  
'Samantha, where are you?'  
  
'Tyler?! Tyler! Help me, please. Please!!! He wants the necklace, but you shouldn't come it's a trap. Just please find a way-'  
  
'Samantha! Samantha!' "Samantha!" yelled Tyler. He then looked up. "Come on, I think I know where she is."  
  
"Wait, take the book," said Midnight. Tyler then took a book with the writing, 'The Forbidden Magic.'  
  
"The story?" said Harry. Tyler then looked at him sternly.  
  
"This is the real, one. Samantha can't be cured with regular magic spells or herbs. This is the only way to heal and find her, it's connected to her," said Tyler. They all then got transported to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
They walked silently for a while. 'Harry, please help me.' Harry heard a few times, Samantha's faint voice starting to fade away.  
  
"How do you guys know each other?" asked Harry, breaking the silence.  
  
Tyler showed him his pendant; it looked exactly like Samantha's except it was black with a red mist of a dragon. "In our past lives, she and I were with evil, but fortunately our past lives started to fight and their individual power couldn't do much. She's my best friend, and I love her very much and I will risk everything for her." Harry looked at him and knew they were very close. Harry stayed quiet after feeling that Tyler was glaring at him. But it didn't matter; they were in front of a cave. The entrance to where Samantha was. 


End file.
